Phan fiction-I love my flat mate
by rikudbear
Summary: Dan and Phil are packing for their move to London. Phil gets a phone call from his mother and an unexpected visit from her after Phil fell asleep. Dan just so happens to protect Phil and learns interesting facts about him and yet, he doesn't realize the most important fact- Phil's feelings. Possible KicktheSticks and does have quite a bit of Phan. M/M! R & R
1. Chapter 1

My name is Phil, honestly I don't know how to explain the situation. I mean I'm moving to London with my crush. I'm not exactly complaining, but I don't know when I should tell him my secret. Honestly it's been bugging me and I started to notice it happening more and more now.

I don't know how to tell him, how could I? He's the friend I'm moving in with, we've known eachother for a long time, and I just don't know how to say it. Well, let's just hope I wont be the clutz I usually am in this situation. I hope I wont have to tell him untill I die.

/

My friend is hiding something from me, I can feel it. Though, it'd be bad if found out any of my secrets and I wouldn't tell anyone if I were hiding something from them, so I just wont ask. Though he really seems troubled by it. I wonder if he witnessed a murder with how he was freaking out, it was seriously possible. Though, I seriously want to help a friend, I'm sure he would freak out even more than he is. Though, he seriously can't lie to save his life. He keeps on looking at me like he wants to tell me something, though he talks himself out of it every time.

"Hey Dan, you need help packing?" asked Phil, who was already done with his despite him being worried about something.

"Sure, though there isn't much left to pack anyway." I replied. Phil now packing my stuff in a box, still looked bothered and scared of something, I wish I knew so i could help out my friend. May be he needs a distraction.

"Hey Phil, want to go get some lunch and see a movie after this?" I asked.

Phil looked bright pink and refused to look up, "Umm...sure, though I don't want to see any horror movie Dan. Not like last time. I don't want to watch another one, last time was horribly scary and I don't want to see people get killed- even if they're actors. I'm still haunted to this day after watching that movie." He was really cute during times like this, not going to lie to myself about that.

"What? When you were so scared that you kept on jumping more than a rabbit does in it's entire life, hugging me in the process and managed to pass out when we got home. On top of me!" I mockingly said, and he looked like a tomato, he was blushing and embarrased enough to actually look like one. He was figity and still blushing up to his ears. He was kinda cute during times like this.

/

"Hey! I thought I told you to never mention it again!" I said, while throughing a stuffed Totoro at him. Dan was smiling, you could even tell he was happy just from looking at his eyes, the beautiful brown eyes complimenting his beautiful face and... _Wait, what am I thinking?! He is my friend I can't just...Why can't i just fall in love with someone else?! _

"Well sorry, but it was kind of hilarious and cute-" I cut him off "Cute? Did you just say that I was cute?!" I asked. _Why did he tell me that, I must be blushing like crazy. Why does he keep making me feel like this?_

"It's true, you were hugging me like a little five year old and you freaked out more than the 6 year old that was in front of us! Also you were cowering in fear hugging me. Even girls I dated didn't freakout like you did during one movie. I mean seriously, you looked really pitifull. Like a bunny about to get eaten by a wolf." Dan said, laughing to the point he was in tears. This seriously didn't help me in the slightest.

My phone went off. "Who's that calling?" Dan asked. _Why does my mom interupt me during the conversations when it'd make sense to tell him my feelings every single time?! _

"It's just my mom, probably wants to know something " I replied, then answered the phone. Picking up the phone and placing it against my ear. "Hey mom, what's up?"

/

"...Oh, that's horrible. Yah, I'm really sorry. I have to go. Bye." Phil said, he then hung up the phone. The grey blue eyes of Phil's were tearing up until he busted into tears and hugged me very tightly crying into my chest. _Now wasn't the time to be asking him what happened, the only thing I can do now is let him cry it out and not ask quetions. He'll tell me what happened when he's ready to._

I hugged him back and just let him cry it out untill he feel asleep, in my arms. I've never seen Phil this upset about something. I wonder what it could be, it'd have to be terrible to have Phil cry like this, especially infront of other people. He usually always smiling, so no one would have guessed he could cry like this. I wish he could tell me what happens when ever he gets like this.

Though, that didn't matter to me. Not as much as Phil falling asleep in my arms. He looked happier in his sleep, he was resting peacefully and looked like a black furry bunny with blue eyes curled on top of me. It was honestly quite adorable. I kissed his forehead and feel asleep hugging Phil. I was tired and Phil refused to let me go and I didn't want to leave him when he was this upset about something.

/

When I woke up, Dan was hugging me and I was hugging him. Might as well bask in this moment, while it lasts. It will never happen again knowing Dan. My head was against his chest, close enough that I could hear his heart beat, it soothed Phil and he slowly drifted back to sleep with the comfort that Dan was by his side.

/

I slowly woke up finding Phil hugging me and me hugging him. He looks really peacefull in his sleep, I don't want to wake him up only to take him away from the happiness when he's in when he's sleeping. So, I got out from his very tight grip and put my jacket over him to keep him from getting too cold. I seriously hope Phil could stay happy and not get hurt as often he does. I could only wish, though I really want to know what his mom said. Well, it's about time for dinner so, I can re-heat left overs and give him happy things to think about.

There was knocking at the door. It's Phil's mother, I refuse to let her know Phil is here. So, I opened the door and said,

"I'm sorry but Phil is out at the moment. If you want you can tell me instead and I'll pass the message to Phil." She gave me a look of confusion and disgust, which confused me, but I'm not letting her see that. Not even a little bit.

"No thank you, do you have any idea where he is? I need to talk to him about moving to London with his roomate." she replied, with a smile on her face.

"Well your in luck because, I'm Phil's roommate. Anything you have to say to him, you can tell me." I retorted

"Well, I need to talk to him about moving to London with you because of his sexuality." Phil's mother replied, with a look of discumfort.

"Geez, it's not like he's a little rabbit, he can take care of himself." I said, in a tone that would make her back off for now.

"What? ...It's not like you two have feelings for eachother or dating right? I mean I know Phil is gay, but I'm afraid that he'll get hurt himself." Phil's mother replied

_Phil's gay? How come he hasn't told me? Why didn't I realize it before? Whatever, now that I know that, I can get her away for now._

"You know he's out with some friends and if you want to talk to him, at least invite him out another time. I also have to get going, because I have to edit my next video before my fans freak out and say I lied about the time when I post my videos." She imidiately gave me a even bigger look of disgust and gave me the mom look.

"Well alright then, tell him to call me when he gets home." Phil's mom started walking away pissed out of her mind. _Like hell I'll tell him that, he was here the entire time, she just had a stick up her ass so she couldn't tell Phil was here and that I didn't know he was gay. It's not a big deal that Phil is gay. It's just a small part of him and probably the reason why he waouldn't be friends with anyone who made fun of gays. Wow, if that's the case, I have A LOT of asses to kick for saying that in front of him._

I heard rustling of my jacket and Phil moving around. Well, I'm gonna stay next to Phil and protect him for a long time starting now and I cuddled up next to Phil. I put my arm around him and put my head on his neck, having an urge to take off his shirt and make him completely mine. Wait...what was I thinking? I can't do that to my friend, especially Phil in such a vuleranable state. I then felt tired and fell asleep once again.

/

I woke up with Dan hugging me, his head on my neck and felt his cool breath against my neck. I really am horrible for liking this so much.


	2. SO MUCH CUTENESS

Well, I just wish I could tell him to get off of me, but I can't. I honestly don't know how I'm going to deal with him sleeping on me like this.

"Hey Phil are you awake?" Dan asks as he wakes up. I don't even move, continuing to pretend I was asleep.

"I guess not. Oh well, guess I'll start making freakin' Delia Smith Pancakes!" Dan says, talking to himself.

Then he begins making the pancakes, trying to stay quiet, but failing miserably. I pretend to shift around in my sleep so I can get a better view of what Dan's doing.

The smoke detector goes off, beeping obnoxiously. Dan's making a horrible mess in the kitchen. Being my best friend (and secret crush), it's the hardest thing not to laugh! Dan swears mildly at the burnt smell and frantically tries to prevent the pancakes from burning. He turns off everything and throws open the windows in a panic, making more noise than an elephant wearing crash cymbals for shoes while doing so!

Dan looks down at me, arms akimbo. "Damn. Apparently you're able to sleep through an **alpacalypse**!" His statement makes me wonder. _Could_ I sleep through an **alpacalypse** if it ever did happen? Dan turns away and starts to clean up the mess he made. Again, about as quiet as the aforementioned elephant. He walks back over to me and 'wakes me up' gently:

"Phil, can you make me breakfast?" he asks in my ear. "I tried, failed horribly, you slept through it, and I need your help! We don't need to be set on fire today so can you help me? _Please_?" Dan sounds like a five year old and, quite frankly, it's adorable!

"Fine, but _you're_ cleaning up the mess you left a few minutes ago from those pancakes." I reply, pretending that I just woke up and was all groggy. I got started pancakes and Dan busted his butt cleaning up.

"I'm _finally_ done cleaning up that horrid stuff!" Dan said as he ran over to me and the huge stack of pancakes I made. "Holy Shit how many Pancakes are you making? Seriously, we need some reinforcements for the pancake war! How about we call up Chris and PJ and ask them to come over?"

"Sure, in return for helping us pack." I replied.

"I'm calling Pj then," Dan said, picking up the phone and dialing our friends. "Hey Pj, want to come over for pancakes?... We need help packing. Want to try to convince Chris?... Ok, bye!" Dan said in a cheerful voice.

"They're almost here. They apparently were going to help us and drop in unexpected." Dan said.

"Well, that's nice," I replied, as we heard someone knocking on the door. What the heck? "There's _no way_ they got here that quick."

I carried on flipping the pancakes while Dan let Chris and Pj in.

"Well I can see and smell pancakes, but what's with your jacket on the ground Dan?" Chris asked and Dan immediately had an 'oh shit' face.

"Phil fell asleep late at night on the floor and I put my jacket on him." Dan said, trying his best not to tell Chris we slept the way we did.

"Bull shit! Phil's has a sad look on his face while blushing and you have this worried or concerned look on your face. What happened?" Chris asked, and Pj was next to me looking at the pancakes as if it was a present from god!

"Phil got a call last night from his mom and was crying. I don't know what she said to get him so upset. I was trying to get him to calm down so I was hugging him and since he was shivering I put my jacket over us. I was going to go to bed but, Phil has an iron grip when he sleeps so I couldn't get up. Then I fell asleep next to him. End of story." Dan said with a sad look on his face. Chris and Pj looked over at me.

"Are you alright? What did she say?" Chris and Pj asked me in unison "I'm fine and she said something I **really** don't want you to hear.", I look and all the pancake batter I made and it's all gone.

"Pancakes are done." Everyone immediately got pancakes, and was buttering and syruping them. Including me.

Chris then looked over at Dan, "You didn't do anything to him in his sleep did you?" I immediately blushed and started thinking about how I got up that morning.

"No! I didn't! get your head out of the gutter!" Dan replied immediately.

"Damn it!", then Chris whispered something into Pj's ear, "What do you think?" Pj started to smile.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, truly genius." Pj and Chris continued eating their pancakes, however now with mischievous smiles on their faces. Me and Dan look at each other and we both have a scared look on our faces. We finish our pancakes and continue packing stuff into our boxes. Next thing we know, its 9pm and we are REALLY HUNGRY! So what do we decide to do? Of course order out Chinese and get out some alcohol.

"Hey, let's play spin the bottle.", Pj suggested, "Dan you go first." He spins the bottle and it lands on me! He leans in for the kiss and …

Yes I put a cliff hanger! So I could continue cuteness and have something so it doesn't end up like the last chapter I wrote for this fic that I took down due to it being so confusing! Sorry for anyone who did read that, I know it was horrible and I was way too TIRED at the time to actually write!


	3. WILL THEY FINALLY KISS!

Dan was actually about to **kiss me**! No way! He leans in eyes closed and puts his soft pink lips onto mine. If I can't tell him my feelings, might as well show him. Even if it's something this small during a drunken game!

/

I can't help it anymore! He's too cute! He tastes like strawberries! In the corner of my consciousness, PJ walked back from the kitchen. As he gawked at us, he tripped, sending hot, steaming ramen splashing all over me and Phil!

"Hey! That _so_ doesn't count as a hot, steamy kiss!" Chris says dragging us back into the drunken game. "Seriously you call that a kiss? How about this?"

Chris leaned in and kissed Pj sloppily. Then from behind me and to the right, a huge totoro plushie came flying out of Phil's hands to smack Chris in the kisser. Phil and me are still blushing from that kiss, and we still have ramen on us!

"It's on!" Chris screams as we all get up and grab a pillow. We all proceed to have a Drunken Pillow War!

"I call Dan!" Phil screams loudly, hammering Pj. My thoughts wander to the kiss, turning my complexion into a warm beet red in the process. I'm **so** going to get Chris for interrupting that kiss!

"I call Phil!" I reply, charging Chris.

"You are _so _going to get it, you nosy *$#!" Phil screams, pouncing on Chris and tickling him until he begins hyperventilating. Meanwhile, me and Pj start duking it out with the totoro plushie and a previously brand-new throw pillow. The air was filled with airborne pillows and fluttering feathers! It was a huge pillowy mess-I desperately wished that I wouldn't get saddled with cleaning it up! Perpetually throwing pillows at each other while dodging others was really tiring!

"Well, it seems that worked!" Pj said, smiling giddily as he smacked me with a pillow. "You got a pretty good confession from Phil, maybe you should tell him about your feelings. It doesn't have to be now, but it should be soon, before Chris does something much worse than spin the bottle."

"You didn't have to stop that kiss, but thanks for helping us out," I said while knocking Pj flat and starting to tickle like Phil did. "Seriously! Why the **hell** did you stop me from kissing Phil?!" I was careless enough to let my voice raise, to the point where Phil could definitely hear me throughout the bedlam.

After the Drunken Pillow War, which felt like forever, Chris and Pj decided that it was time for them to go back to their house and leave Phil's flat.

/

We plop down on the couch in exhaustion, subtly drifting to sleep. I wake up to find a cute, tired, swaddled-up Dan right on my shoulder, clinging to me like his life depends on it. Well, he did say that last night, and that kiss was unbearably cute. I decide to wait until Dan gets up to make breakfast.

"Phil...I love you." Dan mumbles in his sleep, so cute, I kiss the top of his head. Then before I know it, I'm in dreamland.

2 HOURS LATER

Now that we're both fully conscious, we resumed unpacking. Someone began pounding on the door, warranting my attention immediately.

"I'll get it," I call, jogging over to the door and jumping over a cardboard box.

"Alright!" Dan replies. I opened the door, to see my mother standing there…..

**Sorry it took so long, my editor (Kinners) has been stressed, well we both have. Expect more frequent updates from me. I have been working on a bunch of stuff and yeah... I SUCK FOR MAKING YOU PEOPLE WAIT SO LONG! I feel really bad about it. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Was there a typo in the last chapter?" Dan asks me.

"I believe there was. How come Kinners didn't notice?" Phil replies to Dan.

"I'm human and humans make mistakes! At least I got Riku to write the chapter fluffy and I edited it, because I'm awesome!" Kinners replies.

"ALL OF YOU! Remember without Kinners the story wouldn't be what it is! AS WELL AS PHIL AND DAN! Plus, we changed the chapter didn't we? So…..wait did you just quote my Prussia shirt? *looks at dan and Phil* Phil! DAN! I would say get a room, but we need to write this because, we want people to keep on into position, so we can get the chapter done!"

"Said the one who had writers block. Only doing this because her friend told her to. As well as her computer crashing and getting it fixed for awhile." Dan whispers to Phil.

"I heard that! NOW ACTION!" I scream.

"Hi Mom, what are you doing here?" I ask, with a fake smile. I don't want to hear this.

"To convince you to not move to London with Dan." She said

"Hey Phil, who's at the door?" Dan asks from the other room.

"My mum." I say and Dan runs over to the door.

"We are moving to London, whether you like it or not. Now, can you please leave we are packing at the moment." Dan says, with his hands around my waist and his head on my shoulder, making me think of that almost ramen kiss. Pj got what was coming to him then. My mum glares at him and apparently LET THE STARE OFF BEGIN! Seriously, with how these two were looking at each other, I have to stop this quickly.

"Sorry mum, we're working on getting the last of the packing and would kindly appreciate it if you could come to our flat in London two weeks from now, then I can get to show you how great Dan is and Dan can see how awesome of a mum you are. Agreed?"

They both have a guilty look on their face, and agree easier than I thought they would. Well, this is my mum and my boyfriend? I guess? Not exactly official, he didn't ask.

"Well, since you're here, can you help with the last part of the packing? I would offer tea, but it's already packed. Sorry about that." I said, and both Dan and my Mum started laughing.

"Did you really pack it? We had some earlier." Dan said, still smiling.

"Well, after we were done I packed it! It's not my fault! I didn't think my MUM would show up, much less anyone else." I said, getting an embarrassed blush on my cheeks, which only made the two of them laugh harder! Those meanies! "You meanies! I'm going to go finish packing, while you two can talk out your differences!" I say with a blush still on my face. Running to the other room packing the most embarrassing of Dan's stuff, before my mum helps out.

.

"Well, that's typical Phil! When he gets embarrassed or if we tease him too much he will run into the other room or run to his room and come back with a pillow and starts a pillow fight between everybody!" I say, still trying to hold back my laughter.

"He does that? I never knew, he didn't do anything like that at home, with any other of his friends." Phil's Mum replies.

"Then, you should see us hang out together more often. We're always having pillow fights, pranking each other, messing around on the internet, drinking caramel macchiatos, eating maltesers for me and Phil eats a lot of cereal and other sweets, him always getting me out of an existential crisis, I always make us late to everything due to not being able to get out of my bed and the time we make cupcakes, brownies, or a cake we always eat most of all of it the same day and we're most of always having fun." I tell Phil's mum and she smiled brighter with each thing I mentioned.

"Certainly sounds like Phil is having a bunch of fun. Still, I question if this is good for him. As I mother I do worry about him." She says with sadness in her eyes.

"Well, don't worry, since we're in London, if a robber breaks in we can just swan-dive into a taxi. Plus, we can just act crazier and have them running away. We DO have a bunch of fake blood around." I reply, Phil's mum starts laughing and Phil walks in hug tackling me to the ground.

"Daaaan, come on! The only things that needs packing is your straightener because you don't want your hobbit hair!" Phil says while still on top of me, the position I've read about in fanfictions or the fanart of the two of us that fans have drawn. If there was a picture of this online, the shippers would go insane! Simply this position is one thing, I wouldn't mind it most of the time, though his mother is here, and all I want to do is kiss him. Why not? I peck him on the lips and Phil blushes a deep tomato red.

"Sure, oh one thing. Will you be my boyfriend? I never got the chance to ask you last night due to the ramen incident." I some how gained the courage to ask that. I guess the sweet kiss got my head focusing on Phil and I asked. I will never know the answer. Phil somehow was blushing redder and it was absolutely adorable! I kissed Phil again, because he was just too CUTE!

Phil leans in and my heart was thumping, I was really nervous! What if he said no? My mind went through all of the worst scenarios. He whispered the answer in my ear. I will never forget what he said then.

Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I know I'm evil, leaving you and then suddenly a new chapter I was going to post the day It crashed. Then Marching Band started up, yep, complete nerd!


End file.
